


Remembering

by thepurplewombat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplewombat/pseuds/thepurplewombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, there was Tumblr. And the prompt was: Warden on a roof. And so...here we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saige/gifts).



**_Alistair_ **

I really thought my days of death-defying stunts and derring-do were over once I became King of Ferelden. I mean, kings don’t go around fighting wars or …well, alright, my father..and Cailen…I guess kings get more done than I thought.

Still, I never thought I would be climbing around on the roof of  _my own castle_  in the middle of the night, in the middle of a  _blizzard_ , because I’d apparently married a crazy woman.

"Serena?" I asked. Softly - as softly as I could speak and still be heard over the _blizzard!!!_ -, because I didn’t want to startle the woman currently dangling her legs off a twenty-foot drop. Startling her would involve…swooping. And then _ **splat!**_  No more queen for Ferelden.

"Alistair," she said, turning around to smile at me. “What are you doing out here? It’s freezing!"

"I could ask you the same question, love. You hate the cold."

She smiled.

"I really do. I was just…remembering."

"Remembering what?" I asked, coming a bit closer.

"How cold it was on the road. I never got completely warm, you know."

"And you hated it," I said, confused. “You never complained, but everyone could tell. Even  _Morrigan_  could tell."

She shrugged, and I had to stop myself from lunging at her.

"Sometimes it’s good to remember," she said. She looked up at me and smiled, and started to get to her feet.

It happened so quickly - one moment she was turning gracefully to face me, her hair whipping in the wind, and the next her foot went out from under her and she was falling, falling backwards off the castle roof.

I didn’t even remember moving. One moment I was standing a step away from her, the next I had grabbed hold of her flailing hand, using it to yank her off balance and into my arms.

I held on as tightly as I could, staring in abject horror at the sky.  _One moment longer._  If I had been just a moment slower, if her hand had been slippery…she would have been lost, and for a long moment I couldn’t breathe for sheer terror.

"Alistair," she said quietly. “I’m safe. You can let go now."

"Never," I said, and picked her up in my arms, where she would be safe.

 _Never_ , I thought to myself. _I’ll never let her go._   _Not in a million years_.

**Author's Note:**

> Alistair first-person POV because why the hell not.


End file.
